Shooting Star
by Hakumei
Summary: Yuuri buys the latest CD of his favourite band, works at his mother's baker when an interesting individual enters, causing his anger to rise until he realises just who this person is... AU, Wolfram X Yuuri Chapter 2 Update
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Shooting Star  
**Author**: Hakumei  
**Fandom**: Kyou Kara Maou!  
**Disclaimers**: Not mine, just using the characters as the soul purpose of entertainment. I'm not making any profit off of it, I'm poor. You won't get much out of me except maybe my life.  
**Pairing**: Wolfram x Yuuri Warnings: PG-13 so far...maybe some swearing. Shounen-ai, DEFINATELY AU, Uh...I don't know?  
**Dedication**: To Sefarina - she was whining that there was no fanfiction to read. Sef, here you go if you're lucky you'll get your smutt. hehehe...uh sorry its not Bleach Smutt XD Next time and when I get past episode 22 ahehehehehehe

**Warnings**: It's very UN-edited and raw. So I appologize for its unpolished edges. If anyone's willing to help beta it, I'll be glad for the offers. Feel free to e-mail me.

* * *

Chapter 1?

* * *

_In the endlessly far sky, there's only the feeling of "thank you"  
As if reaching out, I'll spread my hands and laugh..._

The words of _Promise's_ music played loudly in the small music store as fans lined up to buy their latest album, 'King From Now On.' Yuuri bounced excitedly from where he stood in line - fourth from the cash register. His bestfriend Ken laughed at him, accompanying him merely for the ride. "You sure are excited about that CD of yours, Yuuri."

Yuuri gave Ken a heated glare as he held on to the CD. "Promise released a DVD with their newest album. There will be behind-the-scenes footage with Wolfram, Gunter, Gwendal, and Yozak!"

Ken rolled his eyes behind his wire-frame glasses, knowing it was hopeless to convince his friend otherwise before looking down at his wrist watch. "You had better hurry up, Yuu-chan. You only have about ten more minutes left until your break ends. You know how your mom gets if you're not back at the bakery on time."

Yuuri gritted his teeth, not really wanting to go back to work. "I'll be back on time. Don't worry," he laughed, finally going to the register. After the CD was bought he and Ken quickly ran back to the bakery with a minute to spare.

"Yuu-chan! Hurry up and put your apron on." Jennifer turned to look over to Ken, brightening. "Hello Ken-chan! How are you doing?" she laughed shoving Yuuri towards the counter. He grumbled putting on the pink frilly apron with "Jennifer's Bakery" written on the chest. Ken grinned to the woman, turning to wave once to Yuuri before he called out to him.

"Don't forget to stop by my place after you're done work! You have to show me this beloved 'Promise' DVD of yours. I just don't get why you and every woman are so enchanted by them."

Yuuri raised a spatula to Ken, threatening to throw it at him. "Get you're ass out of here!" Ken, was already out the door, the chimes rining as the door closed behind it.

Jennifer gave her son a look of warning before going back into the kitchen, to bake some more cookies, leaving Yuuri by himself to tend to the register. He huffed in slience, embaressed at having to wear a pink frilly apron but his mother had insisted upon him wearing it, stating that he looked 'cute.' Boys were not supposed to wear pink, let alone look good in it. The chimes on the door woke him slightly from his daze. "Ken...that had BETTER not be you again..."

Yuuri looked up in time to see a blonde, wearing a long trench coat and sunglasses, smirking at him. "It figures a whimpy looking person like you would be wearing such a gaudy outfit." Yuuri began to seeth at the customer, not having to take such a comment. "I am sorry my attire offends you, however, its a mandatory uniform stated by the owner and my mother. If you have a problem..." He glared daggers at the blonde man.

"Whimp. I would like two of your gingerbread cookies," the blonde said arrogantly.

By this point, Yuuri's cheeks were tinted red with anger. "Please. Get out of the store."

"Not until you give me my cookies. I'll even give you a tip," the customer said, flashing Yuuri a grin showing off perfectly white teeth.

Yuuri sighed going to roughly take the innocent gingerbread cookies from the display, severely tossing them into a small paper bag, tallying up the total. "That will be two dollars and fourty cents...please," Yuuri said sweetly, anger bottling up inside.

The blonde customer took the paper bag, paying Yuuri with exact change and placing a couple of bills in the tip cup next to the register. He leaned fowrward, his face barely an inch from Yuuri's. He noticed the man had green eyes from behind the glasses as the man smirked. "Now...for your tip..." the customer breathed. Yuuri could smell the scent of clean soap and a small amount of cologne, not too much, but not too little that he couldn't notice its presence.

"...even whimps look cute in pink frilly aprons too. Next time I come around, I hope to see you in it..." the customer stated huskily before turning, leaving Yuuri gaping and not quite sure how to respond to the scenario. The bells chiming again as the door opened and closed. His mother came from the back, a bit of flour on her nose as she hugged her son.

"How is my cute son doing? I heard someone come in! I hope you sold them something," she giggled not noticing her son's look of shock before going back to the kitchen again, leaving Yuuri staring at the doorway, shock still aparent on his face.

* * *

TBC? You decide! 

Feel free to comment, criticize, but please no flames. I will just point, laugh and dispose of them where the belong like you - the trash.

Thank you and I hope you enjoyed!

Hakumei


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Shooting Star Author: Hakumei Fandom: Kyou Kara Maou!  
**Disclaimers**: Not mine, just using the characters as the soul purpose of entertainment. I'm not making any profit off of it, I'm poor. You won't get much out of me except maybe my life.  
**Pairing**: Wolfram x Yuuri Warnings: PG-13 so far...maybe some swearing. Shounen-ai, DEFINATELY AU, Uh...I don't know?  
**Dedication**: To Sefarina 

Warnings: It's very UN-edited and raw. So I appologize for its unpolished edges. If anyone's willing to help beta it, I'll be glad for the offers. Feel free to e-mail me.

Because everyone insisted I continue, here's the next chapter

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

The last tick of the analogue clock on the wall signaled close. Yuuri's mom had left an hour ago, leaving him to close up. He practically tossed the horrible pink apron on the hook on the wall, doing a quick clean up and sweep of the front before locking up. He dodged and weaved through the small crowd on the sidewalk before stopping in front of Ken's house. He sighed, puffing up his bangs as he recalled his day's events. That blond customer infuriated him. His blood boiled with anger, tinting his cheeks red. He rang the bell, shaking his head to clear his mind. Ken opened the door a minute later, grinning widely. 

"Hello Yuuri!" He grinned behind his wire-framed glasses. "Are we going to watch this DVD of yours or do I have to wait all night? I bought a pizza, I was positive you hadn't eaten yet!"

Yuuri's moment of anger disappeared at the mention of food, his stomach growling. "Thoughtful of you, Ken."

Ken let Yuuri in, shutting the door behind them with a click. They went upstairs to Ken's room, popping in the DVD. Yuuri, practically drooling at this point made a grab for a slice of pizza, nearly devouring it as the music of his favourite band Promise began to play.

_In the endlessly far sky, there's only the feeling of "thank you"  
As if reaching out, I'll spread my hands and laugh_

Yuuri grinned as Wolfram started to sing the notes, Gunter enthusiastically strumming next to him, occasionally singing into the mic as the strobe lights and stage lights flashed on them. Gwendal looked intense as his arms flared, beating the drums in the background. Yuuri could see the sweat on his brow - Gwendal was sometimes just too intense.

Yuuri heard Ken snigger in the background. "What is it?"

Ken shook his head grabbing for a slice of pizza, sipping on his pop before answering. "I still don't see why you, my sister and half our high school population are enamored with them. They look like any regurgitated boy band to me..."

Yuuri rolled his eyes and snorted at Ken's obvious observation. "Yes, but you can feel the soul in Wolfram's words. I wish I could sing like that..." he said almost whimsically that made Ken gag.

"Stop acting like a love-struck baffoon. I've never seen you go gaga over something like this. Any singing you do Yuuri, chould scare the church choir away...The only instrument you can barely play is recorder - with one song we learned in third grade: Hot Crossed Buns,"(1) Ken scoffed. He'd never seen his good-natured friend ever react this way, especially not over a boyband.

"You looked pissed off before you came in earlier...what happened," Ken stated, changing the topic.

Yuuri all but growled as his expression changed from awe at what was on the screen to annoyance. "I just had a bad day with a customer. This blond twit came in and was very rude. I almost lost my temper with him. I hope I don't see him again."

Ken tilted his head curiously, his dark eyes behind the glasses amused. "Well, what did he say?"

"Called me a whimp because of the apron my mother insists I wear..." he scowled, loathing that pink frilly apron.

Ken chuckled, the DVD long forgotten. "Well, it is a funny apron. I'm sure he was just being a dick. If you've never seen him before, I'm quite positive you'll never see him again.

----

But how wrong Ken was...

The blond stranger appeared the next day, and the next day. He infuriated poor Yuuri with his remakrs about his wimpiness, ordering a gingerbread cookie every time.

On the fourth day, while Yuuri was placing a hot rack of freshly made shortbread cookies on display, a woman with really nice fancy hair and glasses came in. She looked a bit uncertain as she entered. She held a note pad in one hand as she approached Yuuri with caution. "H..good afternoon," she squeeked out.

Yuuri looked up from behind the counter, the baker's hat his mother made him put on that day slipping forward slight. "Can I help you?"

The woman looked at him nervously before putting a picture in front of him. "Have you seen him before?" Yuuri looked down at the picture, recognizing the rude customer. "Yeah...he's been in at least once a day. Why?"

The woman's thin lips curved upwards in a smile. "Excellent..." She turned, leaving the store and leavinv a couple of bills in Yuuri's tip jar. Yuuri thought nothing of it until the next day when he went to work, his mother's store was completely surrounded by the press, flashing pictures. Yuuri's eyes widened. He went around the block and hopped the fence.

He opened the door, to the back of the bakery where his mother kept the trash and heard his mother talking in the front room. He migrated towards the shop and saw his mother talking to a tall thin man with short cropped hair, and the blonde from the past few days. "What the hell?"

Yuuri's mother gave him an appologetic look as the blond sneered at him. "Yuuri, I'd like you to meet Wolfram and his manager, Conrad..."

* * *

TBC... 

1. - We all know he plays recorder in one episode. I am not quite sure on the name of the song, but I'm pretty SURE it's Hot Cross Buns.

Feel free to comment, criticize, but please no flames. I will just point, laugh and dispose of them where the belong like you - the trash.

Thank you and I hope you enjoyed!

Hakumei

**Specialthanks for the Reviews**:  
Sefarina  
Dragoneye  
LoversPastForgotten  
Yume no Anime  
SeriousSiriusFan  
Sentai  
Artemis Maxwell-Yuy  
Twylise  
Neko Kate-chan


End file.
